


Who Put the Bomp

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Sabriel Femslash AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem! Gabriel, Fem! Sam, Femslash, First Dances, First Dates, High School AU, Human AU, Sabriel Femslash, fem! dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Summary: I'd like to thank the guy/ Who wrote the song/That made my baby/Fall in love with meBased on the song “Who put the bomp” by Barry MannFull song here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXmsLe8t_gg





	Who Put the Bomp

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place between Right Next Door To An Angel and Take Good Care of my Baby

Gabrielle’s hands were sweaty. 

Her heart was pounding madly in her chest as she walked out of her house and down the walkway that lead to the street. It was doing flip-flops by the time she crossed into the street and then walked up the concrete path to the Winchesters’ door. 

She almost wanted to back out, wanted to cut and run back across the lawn cursing the heels her sister had insisted she wear for the occasion. Gabby felt uncomfortable in the dress that Michaela had gotten for her, but the fact that her sister had even gone out of her way to buy it, meant that Gabby was going to wear it come hell or high water. She wasn’t really one for dresses, but this was a school dance, and her first real date with Sam, and she wanted everything to be perfect. 

Gabby couldn’t believe that Sam had said yes, after her lame attempt at getting a date, but for some reason she had, and after days of agonizing after where to take her, especially since Gabby wasn’t out with her family yet, the school dance had been decided upon. It was innocuous enough for Michaela, a girl going single to the dance with a friend. She didn’t suspect a thing. 

With shaking hands, Gabby knocked three times on Sam’s door, shifting from one foot to the other as she waited. 

Thankfully, Sam answered the door quickly, and quickly walked out, closing the door behind her. Gabby could see Deanna’s disapproving face appear in the door window a moment later. 

“Go, go, go,” Sam whispered at her, hurrying down the path, back towards’ Gabrielle’s house next door. “I locked it behind me, should take her a moment to get it open…” 

Gabby’s eyebrow shot up. “Why?” 

They was halfway to Gabby’s car when she heard Deanna wrench the door open. “You have her back home early, Gabrielle Novak!” Deanna bellowed into the night. “No funny business!” 

Sam collapsed into a fit of giggles as soon as she closed the door of Gabby’s car behind her, and Gabby couldn’t help joining her. If anyone knew about Gabby’s shenanigans, it was Deanna, mostly because she more often than not joined in on them. 

Gabby slipped the key into the ignition, hoping that her car would start on the first try. It wasn’t in the best condition, but it was a car that got her from point A to point B most of the time. She hoped it didn’t fail her now. 

It didn’t start. 

She cranked it again over and over, her face burning in embarrassment, as she tried to get her car to start. Finally, the car kindled to life with a loud roar, and Gabrielle felt like she could breathe again. She turned to Sam with a sheepish grin. 

“Sorry, it’s a piece of crap,” 

Sam smirked back. “You should have heard Deanna’s first car, it sounded like a cat being skinned every time it started.” 

Gabrielle laughed, and pulled the car out of the driveway, her heart lifted by Sam’s attempt to put her at ease. The trip to school was quick and filled with laughter, because the sound of Sam’s laugh was one of Gabrielle’s favorite noises. 

She parked in her usual spot, all the way in the back of the parking lot, and hurried to get out so she could open Sam’s door for her. Sam rolled her eyes at Gabby, but Gabby didn’t miss the smile that briefly crossed her face. They hurried inside, and were quickly swallowed by the thrum of music and their classmates. 

Sam led them through the crowd of people, her hand hot against Gabrielle’s palm, and tugged her towards the outside of the gymnasium. She began to sway her body to the music, and Gabrielle’s mouth dried up as she became acutely aware of how gorgeous Sam looked. 

She was wearing a slinky green dress that clung maddeningly to her curves and brought out the hazel of her eyes, even in the dim light. She was wearing black flats, which Gabby appreciated, enough though Sam towered over her regardless. 

Gabby felt suddenly self-conscious in her gold dress, and matching heels. She wasn’t the very picture of perfection like Sam was, and she couldn’t dance well. Her face went red, as she tried to copy Sam’s movements, but she couldn’t feel the music like Sam did. 

It was then when she saw Alistair and Azael out of the corner of her eye, mimicking her motions and laughing. She felt anger flair in her gut. If she’d been alone, both boys would be feeling the business end of her fist right about now, but she wouldn’t do that now, not in front of Sam. She’d been stupid to think this was a good place for a first date. 

Gabrielle took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, tried to enjoy her date, but the boys laughter had gotten louder, so loud in fact she could hear it overing the blaring music. She couldn’t ignore it any longer, she took Sam’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

Gabrielle fled the dance floor, keeping her pace even so it didn’t look like she was running away. She slipped past the chaperones and out into the quiet courtyard down the hall. She could still here the bumping music from the dance, but she didn’t care. Gabby sat down on a concrete bench, and let out a deep sigh. 

Why did she think she could do this? Ask Sam on a date, and have everything go smoothly, just for once? It had taken all the courage she had to even ask Sam on a date, to step out of her comfort zone and ask out another girl when her family wasn’t exactly welcoming to her predilections. 

Gabrielle sat there thinking up all the pranks she was going to play on Azazel and Alistair come Monday, thoughts of itching powder and hot sauce dancing in her head. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t even hear the footsteps coming straight at her. 

“Hey.” 

Gabrielle raised her head to find Sam standing there, with a worried smile on her face. “Is everything okay?” 

“I’m sorry,” were the first words out of Gabrielle’s mouth. “I don’t know how to dance, and it was stupid to invite you to a dance in the first place and-” 

“Come here,” Sam cut her off, holding her hand out for Gabrielle to take. 

Gabrielle took it and Sam pulled her off the bench and into her arms. Gabrielle’s heart was pounding so hard she thought it would pop right out of her chest. 

“Dancing is hard,” Sam explained, moving her hands so they were around Gabby’s waist. “Put your hands on my shoulders.” she instructed, and Gabrielle did as she was told. “You just have to feel the music, and move.” 

Gabby closed her eyes, and tried to feel the music, but all she could feel was the warmth of Sam’s hands around her. If this was dancing, she could get used to this. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, until the music from inside slowed.

“I love this song,” Sam whispered, humming it softly as she pulled Gabrielle even closer to her. 

Gabrielle didn’t know the name of the song, but she sent a silent thank you to whoever they were as Sam folded herself into her arms.


End file.
